


Keep Sweep Opening Cutscene

by Duskler



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: Animatic of script can be found here:https://youtu.be/6mlc_KKhOds





	

**Author's Note:**

> Animatic of script can be found here:https://youtu.be/6mlc_KKhOds

**START OF CUT SCENE.**

_The Human's keep is standing on green field, a goat happily munching on the green grass next to it, while a crowd of excited solders and archers have gathered around, mumbling to themselves as they wait for something to happen._

_Suddenly the huge door to the keep lowers and hit the ground with a loud bang, startling the poor goat next to it and making it roll over on it's back. King Hans step out and the crows cheers in excitement. The king clears his throat and the go silent._

 

HANS  
(Grim and serious)

Men, we have a war ahead of us.

Lucy, the Devil herself, has challenged me for our kingdom!

(Angry)

She already called my doom once! Just look at the devastation she caused!!

 

_Hans spread his arms out to motion to the damage on the keep… Except the castle is in prime condition, clean and sparkling. Realizing this Hans quickly points to the fallen goat instead._

 

HANS' ARMY

(GASPS)

 

DISTANT SOLDIER

That's horrible!

 

HANS

(Agitated)

She's the one who took all our cows!

 

_A cow behind the crowd looks up with startled moo and seem to realize it's not suppose to be there. It bows down and puts on a horse mask before discreetly walking off._

 

HANS

(Disguised)

Constant goat milk and cheese, she plagued us! No one enjoys this!

 

_A solder munching on goat cheese looks up when all the attention lands on him. He sadly let's go his cheese._

 

SOLDIER WITH GOAT CHEESE

(Heartbroken)

Aww…

 

HANS

(With gusto)

We have to put an end to this! We have to stop her before she takes mine- OUR kingdom! Are you with me!

 

HANS' ARMY

(CHEERS)

 

**END OF CUTSCENE.**


End file.
